Rexana L. Arcos
Rexie belongs to moi. Don't steal her. I'm using the Rainbow Brass coding (yee) "I love deadlines. I like the whooshing sound they make as they fly by." -Douglas Adams }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | ThatToast |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Artistic-ness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Plants/Nature |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | RAINBOwZ |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Golden Retriever |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | something happy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | Probably ISFP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 26 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Artist/Tattoo artist at Sketchhut |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | DeathWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | happy little trees |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Nightcry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Parents Noah and Harper, adopted brother Intuition |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Sketchhut dragons, artists, family |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Art haters |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Art, nature, spending time with friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Not being ale to get the right color mixture to paint that GOSH DARN SKY |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Typical DeathWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Paintbrush ("I'll draw a mustache on you if you don't shut up!) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "GOSH DARNED SKY WHY DON'T YOU LOOK RIGHT?!?!" (painting rage) |} APPEARANCE Rexana is definitely a regal-looking dragon. She's tall, thin, and slightly muscular, but not "I work out every day" strong. Her body is long and almost snakelike. She surprises others often with her healthy and fit appearance. Her scales are thicker and more opaque than a normal DeathWing's, and they appear to be a medium grey color. Her skull mask is stained with different paints, the colors varying from red to pink to gold. She loves painting her mask in various patterms, almost like a temporary tattoo. Rexie works at the Sketchhut part-time, so she usualy wears a black t-shirt with "Sketchhut" printed on it with her name tag. Other times, she wears pretty much anything. Her favorite shirt (or her "artist's shirt," as she calls it) is a white button-up shirt stained with many different shades of paint. There's still quite a bit of white left on it, surprisingly. She rolls up the sleeves to her elbows in warmer weather, and still keeps them that way even if she's cold. She has no idea why, it's just her thing. With her white shirt, she will often wear a black tie. Of course, this one has paint splatters on it, but this time, they're intentional. Every time she buys clothes (with the exception of her work uniform), she immediately "decorates" it with paint. PERSONALITY You can't find anyone quite like Rexana. Even her name raises a couple eyebrows. It's not common finding a DeathWing with such an exotic name. Fortunately for her, it suits her perfectly. Rexie is neither an introvert, nor an extrovert. Sometimes she's shy and other times she's ready to strike up a conversation with the next dragon that passes by. Rexana has a burning passion for art and colors, and notices every aesthetically pleasing pattern or color combination. She was naturally drawn to Sketchhut at a young age and took graffiti art lessons for the longest time, before finally discovering her own art style seemingly overnight. HISTORY Rexana was born into a wealthier family of DeathWings. Her mother, Harper, was older, almost too old to have dragonets. Her father, Noah, was convinced that he would never have a child. How wrong could he get? She was a gift to her mother and father. She was named after a long-deceased DeathWing-SkyWing hybrid, who was a talented performer. She, to some degree, lived up to her name. She was a friendly dragonet and showed of her art to random dragons just because she felt like it. Of course, others thought she was adorable, as she was only three, and stopped doing this around four. When she turned six, her mother and father adopted a five-year-old NightWing named Intuition. Rexie was particularly gifted in art and history, and she wanted to be an art historian. She loved discussing art and poetry with Intuition for hours n end, ad was convinced that they would make a great team in the future. When Rexana wen off to college, she majored in English, Fine Arts, and Teaching. She applied for a part-time job at Sketchhut, and works there as a tattoo artist and artist. She doesn't actually ''give ''the dragons their tattoos, she just sketches them on their scales so the dragons who actually do tattoos can print them on correctly. She does temporary tattoos with pleasure, and her art sells very well. RELATIONSHIPS Intuition: She loves her brother, and is proud of the dragon he's become. They have a very close and strong relationship. Harper: Rexie loves her mother with all her heart. They still keep in touch, even though Harper can't always figure out how to properly use emojis. Noah: She and her father have always loved telling each other bad puns and "dad jokes." Noah knows how to use a phone slightly better than Harper so he is able to text Rexana more often. GALLERY //insert gallery here\\ Category:Coded pages